


ghosts

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Relationship Negotiation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: AITA: I [M28] dream about kissing my ex fwb, am I cheating? My boyfriend [M27] says no, I should go for it???
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Oliver Wood/Cedric Diggory
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 1





	ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> _this is the ghost of you  
>  haunting the ghost of me_  
> [[#_1954](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=274998#t274998)]
> 
> **CN: Erwähnung von Alkohol**

**e i n s**

Eine Beziehung muss nicht perfekt sein, um Jahre anzudauern, und problemlos muss sie gleich gar nicht sein. Oliver weiß das, weil er genug Liebesfilme gesehen und Groschenromane gelesen hat, um jede erdenkliche, schreckliche Umsetzung dieses Themenkomplexes zu kennen. Trotzdem kann er nicht aufhören, sich schrecklich betrügerisch zu fühlen, weil er manchmal, wenn er Roger küsst, an Cedric Diggory denkt, mit dem er seit Jahren nur noch _befreundet_ ist, obwohl keiner von ihnen weiß, wie es je soweit zwischen ihnen kommen konnte.

(Sie haben keine richtige Beziehung miteinander geführt, in der sie sich als _Freund_ oder _Partner_ oder _Liebschaft_ bezeichnet hätten, sondern eher als jemanden, den man bei zu viel Alkohol attraktiv findet und mit zu sich nach Hause nimmt und dem man am nächsten Morgen sogar Frühstück ans Bett bringt. Es war nett. Aber auch überhaupt nichts Festes.)

Und das allerschlimmste ist wohl, dass Roger nicht einmal weiß, dass Cedric und Oliver jemals ein _Ding_ gewesen sind. – Obwohl, schlimmer ist wahrscheinlich, dass Oliver und Roger bereits seit mehreren Jahren zusammen sind, und Oliver nie etwas gesagt hat; und jetzt wohl auch niemals etwas wird sagen können, weil es zu spät ist und Roger es vielleicht nicht gut aufnehmen würde.

  


**z w e i**

»Irgendwas hast Du auf dem Herzen«, stellt Roger fest, als sie zusammen auf der Couch liegen und sich einen Film ansehen, den sie beide nicht gut finden, und von dem sie beide nicht wissen, wer ihn eigentlich ausgesucht und gekauft hat, weil er schon immer in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung stand, obwohl sich keiner von ihnen daran erinnert, ihn vor ihrem Zusammenzug besessen zu haben. »Du weißt, dass Du mit mir reden kannst, wenn etwas ist, ja?«

Oliver macht ein zustimmendes Geräusch, weil er ja _wirklich_ weiß, dass er mit Roger reden kann, aber ihm in diesem speziellen Fall nicht klar zu werden scheint, wie er das Gespräch mit Roger beginnen soll, da es prinzipiell dazu prädestiniert ist, zu eskalieren. Und er genießt Rogers Nähe gerade viel zu sehr, als dass er sie aufs Spiel setzen würde, um einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, den er sowieso nicht gewinnen kann. (Und bei dem er noch nicht wirklich weiß, ob er gewillt ist, ihn zu kämpfen.)

»Alles in Ordnung«, antwortet er also und dreht seinen Kopf so, dass er Roger küssen kann, auch wenn er sich dabei den halben Nacken verrenkt und Roger es bestimmt ebenfalls so geht. »Wirklich. Alles ist super.«

  


**d r e i**

»Ich glaube, ich gehe Dir fremd«, flüstert Oliver ein paar Wochen später ganz leise in die Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers, als er glaubt, dass Roger schon schläft. Er zuckt heftig zusammen und seine Zehen kräuseln sich, als Roger ihm unerwartet doch antwortet: »Du _glaubst_ , Du gehst mir fremd? Solltest Du das nicht eigentlich _wissen_?« Er klingt weniger beleidigt oder außer sich als amüsiert. Oliver ist verwirrt.

»Naja«, fängt er also an und kaut einen Moment auf seiner Unterlippe herum, bis er die Worte in seinem Kopf zu seiner entfernten Zufriedenheit aneinander gereiht hat, »es ist jetzt nicht so, als hätte ich mit jemandem außer Dir geschlafen oder als hätte ich jemanden geküsst, der nicht Du ist, oder als hätte ich für jemanden dieselben Gefühle wie für Dich …« Olivers Stimme verliert gegen Ende ihre Festigkeit und er verfällt ins Schweigen.

»Dann gehst Du mir auch nicht fremd, Oliver«, erwidert Roger und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die nackte Brust.

»Ja, aber vielleicht hab' ich mir ein- oder zweimal vorgestellt wie ich jemanden küsse, der nicht Du bist«, führt Oliver aus und starrt dorthin, wo nach viel Dunkelheit die Decke kommt.

»Das ist okay, Oliver, das ist vollkommen normal. Mir passiert das auch.«

  


**v i e r**

»Du solltest mit Cedric rummachen.« 

Es ist früher Morgen, Oliver hat noch nicht einmal Kaffee getrunken und Roger macht bereits unpassend Witze über ein Thema, das Oliver Monate lang gequält hat. Es kann also kein sonderlich guter Tag werden. (Ob es wohl legitim ist, so kurz vor Weihnachten bei der Arbeit anzurufen und sich krank zu melden, um den gesamten restlichen Tag im Bett zu verbringen?)

»Ha, ha, Roger.« Oliver klammert sich an seine Kaffeetasse und atmet den heißen Dampf ein, der daraus emporsteigt. »Ha, ha.«

»Nein, ich mein's ernst!« Roger setzt sich neben Oliver und greift nach seinen Händen. »Wenn Du glaubst, dass es Dir helfen würde, dann tu's. Es ist wirklich okay.« Roger lächelt – und das hier ist definitiv keine Situation, in der Roger lächeln sollte?

»Du möchtest also, dass ich Dir fremdgehe?« Oliver zieht eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben und starrt Roger an, als hätten den alle guten Geister verlassen.

»Mach' Dich nicht lächerlich, Oliver«, Roger seufzt, »ich möchte, dass Du glücklich bist. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es unserer Beziehung schaden wird. Warum auch? Ich liebe Dich. Und Du liebst mich, oder nicht?«

»Ja. Natürlich liebe ich Dich.« Sie küssen sich und Oliver atmet tief durch.

  


**f ü n f**

Oliver muss leichtsinnig sein oder Roger hat recht und sie sind lang genug zusammen, um das hier unbeschadet zu überstehen (auch wenn Oliver das ja doch irgendwie bezweifelt). Es fühlt sich absolut alles absolut falsch an.

Vorsichtig hebt Oliver seine Hand und klopft leise gegen das Holz der Wohnungstür, in der Hoffnung, dass Cedric nicht da ist oder er zu zaghaft ist und er deswegen im Inneren der Wohnung nicht gehört werden kann.

Aber er scheitert. Die Tür öffnet sich und Cedric steht mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm.

»Oliver, was machst Du hier?« Er klingt nicht unerfreut. »Ich hab' Dich ja seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.«

Oliver nestelt an einer DVD herum, die er in den Händen hält, und er versucht, nicht so nervös auszusehen, wie er sich fühlt. (Und das fällt ihm unglaublich schwer, weil Cedric von so nahem fast noch besser aussieht, als in seiner Erinnerung.)

»Ich glaube, die gehört Dir«, antwortet Oliver und hält Cedric die DVD hin, die Roger und er noch vor einer Weile gesehen haben, um sich währenddessen zu wundern, wem der Film gehört.

»Oi, tatsächlich!« Cedric greift nach der Hülle und tritt zur Seite, um Oliver platzzumachen. »Komm' doch noch kurz rein.«

  


**s e c h s**

Oliver ist nicht ganz klar, wie es passiert ist, aber er _knutscht gerade mit Cedric Diggory und das mit viel zu viel Zunge, dafür, dass sie keine notgeilen Sechzehnjährigen mehr sind._

Cedric drückt Oliver immer weiter auf die Couch, sodass er sich über ihm befindet und mit steten, ruhigen Bewegungen mit seinen Händen unter Olivers T-Shirt fährt und über dessen Bauch streicht. ( _Oh Gott_ , das kann eigentlich nicht wahr sein! Oliver hat sich so viel ausgemalt in den letzten Monaten, aber hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass auch nur irgendetwas davon in Erfüllung gehen würde.)

Oliver zieht sich heftig atmend von Cedric zurück, lacht beinahe lautlos auf und Cedric lehnt seine Stirn gegen Olivers. Das hier ist nett (auch wenn Oliver sich ohne Roger irgendwie unwohl fühlt).

»Als ich Dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst Du mit Roger zusammen. Hat sich das erledigt?«, fragt Cedric und verteilt kleine Küsse auf Olivers Nase. »Ihr habt ganz gut zusammengepasst, fand ich.«

»Nein, nein, wir sind noch zusammen.« Und Oliver merkt, während er spricht, wie falsch das alles klingt. »Aber es ist okay, Roger weiß hiervon.« Oh nein, es klingt beinahe, als würde Oliver mit Roger simsen, während er mit Cedric knutscht. Verdammt.

  


**s i e b e n**

»Habt ihr so 'ne Art _offene Beziehung_ am Laufen?«, fragt Cedric, als sie auf der Couch liegen und er Olivers Nacken krault.

»Ich glaube nicht.« Oliver überlegt einen Moment und fängt dann an, zu lachen. »Das ist das erste Mal, seit ich mit Roger zusammen bin, dass ich jemanden geküsst habe, der … naja, nicht Roger ist.« Cedric schweigt einfach und fährt weiter durch Olivers Haar. »Es liegt wohl einfach an Dir.«

»An mir?«, hakt Cedric nach und seine Hand hält in Olivers Nacken inne. »Was liegt an mir?«

»Du suchst mich heim«, sagt Oliver und verschränkt seine Finger mit denen von Cedric. »Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich werde Dich einfach nicht los. Und Roger dachte, vielleicht sei das eine ganz gute Idee; um abzuschließen, weißt Du.«

»Abzuschließen?« Cedric klingt amüsiert, während er wieder damit fortfährt, Olivers Nacken zu kraulen.

»Vielleicht war ich immer schon ein wenig verliebt in Dich«, antwortet Oliver, seine Wangen röten sich und er weiß nicht, ob er Cedrics Gesicht sehen wollen würde oder lieber nicht.

Stille breitet sich über ihnen aus und Cedrics Hand fährt unter Olivers Shirt, die Wirbelsäule entlang.

»Weißt Du, ehrlich gesagt: Vielleicht war ich auch immer ein wenig in Dich verliebt.«

  


**a c h t**

»Und? Wie war's?«

Roger gießt Oliver eine Tasse voll Kaffee ein und setzt sich neben ihn an den Tisch. Er legt seine Hand auf Olivers Knie und nippt an seiner eigenen Tasse, in der sich schwarzer Tee befindet. (Es ist irgendwie so etwas wie ihr Morgenritual, selbst wenn einer von ihnen nicht die Nacht daheim verbringt.)

»Es war okay«, antwortet Oliver und lächelt, bevor er seinen Kopf auf Rogers Schulter legt. »Wir haben miteinander geredet. Es war tatsächlich sein Film. Du weißt schon, der schreckliche, der hier so ewig rumstand. Ich hab' ihn da gelassen. Bin davon ausgegangen, dass Du ihn nicht noch einmal sehen möchtest.«

»Da hast Du wohl recht.« Roger presst kleine Küsse auf Olivers Haaransatz. Die Waschmaschine im Bad verkündet piepend das Ende ihres Waschgangs, aber keiner von ihnen rührt sich oder schenkt dem Beachtung. »Wie geht es Dir?«

»Alles gut«, erwidert Oliver und er schließt seine Augen, »wirklich.«

Für einen Moment sitzen sie einfach nur in Stille, lauschen auf den Straßenlärm und genießen die Anwesenheit des anderen. Dann sagt Oliver mit einem Lächeln, während er Rogers Hand ergreift: »Weißt Du, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Dich noch mehr lieben könnte, aber ich glaube, ich tu's.«


End file.
